Ashley did 15 fewer sit-ups than Christopher in the morning. Ashley did 41 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Christopher do?
Answer: Ashley did 41 sit-ups, and Christopher did 15 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $41 + 15$ sit-ups. He did $41 + 15 = 56$ sit-ups.